She's only happy in the sun
by Rachel Cameron
Summary: - Se eu não acordar amanhã... Não se esqueça de que eu te amo... E sempre vou te amar. - E assim, fechou os olhos e dormiu para sempre. Foi essa a última imagem que Cameron teve de seu marido.
1. Chapter 1

**About: **Se passa em base ao primeiro episódio da quinta temporada de House, _Dying Changes Everything_, quando Cameron cita o cachecol que vira nas vestes de um homem, da mesma cor que os olhos de seu marido. Resumindo, uma ''história'' entre ela e seu marido, antes dele morrer, até... Até atualmente.

P A Y **A T Є N T I O N !**

As personagens: _House, Cuddy, Foreman, Wilson, Cameron e Chase_ não são de minha autoria. Pertencem ao seriado House MD. _(Oh seriously? Seriously.)_

* * *

**C a p í t u l o I**

_"I know you may not want to see me  
On your way down from the clouds  
Would you hear me if I told you  
That my heart is with you now?"_

_.  
_

O dia estava muito frio em New Jersey, as pessoas andavam na rua vestindo blusões pesados, luvas, tocas e... Cachecóis. Roupas da coleção de inverno costumam ser lindas, lindas e caras. Jovens senhoras andavam pelas calçadas exibindo seu ultimo casaco Channel, enquanto outros, se sentavam a beira da lareira com um cobertozinho e apreciava o momento ao anoitecer, com a familia. Até tinha aqueles que não possuíam dinheiro nem para comprar um bom agasalho, e outros que faziam doações para ajudá-los. Existem vários tipos de pessoas, personalidades diferentes, claro, senão o mundo seria um lugar tedioso de se viver. Mas também tem aquelas pessoas que passam a maior parte do tempo trabalhando, trabalhando em hospitais e salvando muitas vidas.

No inverno, a tendencia é de se aumentar o número de doentes no PS do Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, então Cameron corria de um lado para outro, atrás das enfermeiras. Vestia uma blusinha preta por de baixo da farda lilás, sobrecaindo-lhe o jaleco branco que marcava bem sua cintura.

Logo avistou as enfermeiras, que já estavam todas ocupadas. Olhou bem para o ambiente e notou que havia bastante médicos por lá. Sua cabeça latejava de dor, decidiu dar uma pausa, já que estava trabalhando direto nesse dia. Caminhou até o vestiário e pegou uma blusa mais grossa, era bege e vinha até seus joelhos, colocou também um cachecol salmão no pescoço e foi em direção a saída do hospital.

Estava realmente frio e lá não havia muitas pessoas, sendo assim, Cameron sentou-se em um banco de frente ao hospital e ficou observando o movimento, enquanto dava uma pausa merecida a sua mente. Respirou fundo, apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e tentou descançar. O vento gelado batia em seu rosto, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Assim que os abriu novamente, viu alguém se aproximando de ti. Era um homem... Um pouco... Alto. A única coisa que Cameron reparou foi em seu cachecol, que se destacava no meio do casaco preto pertecente ao rapaz. Chamou-lhe a atenção, era de uma cor incomum, porém, não estranha. A médica ficou olhando nitidamente para ele e a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, foi a cor dos olhos de seu falecido marido. Um tom único para ela, que só ele poderia ter e mais ninguém. O rapaz dono do cachecol e das vestes, passava por ela e chegara na porta do hospital, mas os olhos de Cameron ainda estavam focados no mesmo lugar, possuídos pela doce e machucável lembrança de seu lágrima escorreu despercebida pelo seu rosto, no mesmo tempo em que uma frase veio a tona de sua memória: "Se eu não acordar amanhã... Não se esqueça de que eu te amo... E sempre vou te amar". Em seguida, _ele_ passou o dedo, delicadamente, em sua testa descendo pela pontinha do nariz, e disse, com um pequeno sorriso entre os lábios... "Te vejo no céu". E assim, fechou os olhos e dormiu para sempre. Foi essa a última imagem que Cameron teve dele.

Lembranças vinham a sua mente naquele momento, a doce médica deixou-se levar...

.

_"She's only happy in the sun  
She's only happy in the sun..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**N / A : **"O rapaz dono do cachecol (...) machucável lembrança de seu marido. Uma lágrima escorreu (...)" - Passou despercebido .

* * *

**C a p í t u l o II**

8 horas da manhã. O despertador tocou fazendo um barulho insuportável! Allison cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, não queria se levantar, ficou a noite inteira estudando... Mas não tinha jeito, a aula era importante. Respirou fundo, apertou os olhos se espreguiçando e sentou-se na bordinha da cama. Tomava coragem para ficar de pé, seus olhos estavam fundos de sono e qualquer um poderia notar as olheras que a noite de ontem deixara.

Colocou as mãos no rosto, esfregando os olhos e ainda bocejando de sono, procurou pelos chinelos e assim que os achou, colocou-os nos pés e caminhou até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho para despertar.

**xxx**

Vestia uma saia branca de tecido bem leve, com desenhos de flores - bem discretos - na cor preta, colocou um lenço, da mesma cor, usando-o como cinto e uma blusinha básica branca. Amarrou os cabelos com uma faixa e saiu do quarto.

O café da manhã nem estava posto na mesa ainda, normalmente quem faz esse trabalho é a Izzie, sua melhor amiga e companheira de apartamento. Allison estranhou ela ainda não ter lavantado, estava quase na hora das aulas começarem. Olhou para a porta do quarto - que combinava perfeitamente com o papel de parede do apartamento - e a abriu delicadamente. A claridade da sala se refletia no cômodo, assim ela pode ver que a garota ainda estava dormindo, de certo havia jogado o despertador longe! Sorriu imaginando a cena e se sentou na cama, ao lado de Izzie.

- Hey, amor, acorde. - Disse suavemente, passando a mão nos cabelos louros da garota.

Izzie se virava na cama e não queria acordar, então Allison insistiu e a menina acabou abrindo os olhos.

- Não quero ir na aula hoje. - Disse desaniada, cobrindo o rosto com o cobertor.

- Ah, Iz, não diga que ficou na rua até tarde? - Olhava séria para a amiga, já imaginava a resposta. Izzie adorava uma festa e sempre dava um jeitinho de tirar boas notas, enquanto Allison passava a madrugada inteira estudando. Por um outro lado, Izzie fazia faculdade de dança, tinha que estar disposta, mas sempre ia dormir tarde.

- Vamos, levanta! - Disse enquanto puxava o cobertor de Izzie e forçando-a sair da cama. A garota fazia careta, mas sabia que Allison estava certa tentando fazer com que fosse a aula.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Já levantei. - Estava sonolenta ainda, e sentou-se ao lado de Allison, tentando forçar um sorriso.

- Bom dia, meu amor! - Abraçou a garota, sorrindo com o jeito preguiçoso dela. Deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, com a intenção de tirar-lhe um sorriso dos lábios. - Não vai dizer "Bom dia" pra _moi_? - Fez um biquinho e sorriu de leve para a menina que acabara de se levantar.

Izzie esfregava os olhos e encarava a amiga um pouco séria, imitando o seu bico.

- Não vou não, você tá me fazendo ir assistir a aula chata, daquele professor feio e barrigudo! - Levantou-se da cama e entrou na banheiro, enquanto Allison a olhava, ainda sorrindo.

- O professor barrigudo não vai se importar com a sua presença lá, tenho certeza. - Disse em um tom brincalhão. Izzie a olhava séria e soltou um sorriso forçado depois, devolvendo a brincadeira para a mesma. Allison olhou para o relógio, se não saísse logo de lá, não iria dar tempo de tomar café e ir para a aula. Amava café e não podia ficar sem, caso contrário, teria altas chances de dormir na aula.

- Eu tenho que ir, Iz. - Caminhou até a porta do quarto. - Não vai me dizer nada, mesmo? - Olhou para a menina que escovava os dentes e, sem resposta, seguiu em frente, um pouco triste. - Tudo bem então... Boa aula, meu amor.

Izzie não era só uma amiga, era como se fosse sua irmã mais nova. Eram amigas desde crianças, moravam perto e uma vivia na casa da outra. Tinham um laço de amizade inexplicável, uma cuidava da outra, e para Allison, Izzie era seu porto seguro.

A garota colocou a chave na porta e a abriu, enquanto isso, Izzie veio correndo - toda suja de pasta de dente - e lhe deu um abraço apertado, fazendo com que Allison quase caísse no chão.

- Bom dia, minha irmãzinha! Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo! - Sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, sujando a menina com pasta de dente. - Ah... Peraí. - Passou o dedo no rosto da amiga, limpando a sujeira que fizera. - Pronto! Pode ir para a aula.

Allison lhe deu um sorriso, pegou a bolsa e tirou a chave da porta.

- Eu também te amo, sua chatinha! - Olhou a garota parada na porta e saiu.

**xxx**

Apressou os passos e logo estava fora do prédio. Parou na porta e olhou bem para a paisagem, o sol estava querendo aparecer, estava lindo. O prédio aonde morava ficava em frente a um parque, a vista era linda! E para chegar até a cafeteria, caminhava por uma calçada cheia de árvores em volta, ela simplesmente adorava o ar livre.

Andou algumas quadras e chegou até a cafeteria, estava vazia, quer dizer... Quase vazia. A garota abriu a porta e notou que só havia uma pessoa sentada - em uma mesa no canto do cômodo - tomando um café e anotando algumas coisas no caderno. Provavelmente, um estudante também. Sorriu para o rapaz e foi em direção ao balcão fazer o pedido.

- Bom dia, senhor Harris! - Disse cumprimentando o dono do local, onde sempre ia tomar seu café.

- Bom dia, Allie! Já disse que pode me chamar de James... O que vai querer hoje? Café com creme e açucar?

- Sim, isso mesmo, por favor.

Ele preparou o café, enquanto Allison observava o rapaz escrever, e então James a distraiu entregando-lhe o pedido.

- Prontinho, moça. Hoje você não dome na aula. - Brincou com ela, uma vez que, a garota havia comentado sobre um dia que dormira na aula, pois havia ficado acordada até tarde estudando e se levantou atrasada para a aula. Nem deu tempo de tomar café.

- Muito obrigada, James. - Sorriu e pegou o café, olhando mais uma vez para o rapaz que estava queto no canto, ele a olhou de volta e lhe deu um sorriso.

Assim que abriu a porta e deu alguns passos pela calçada, notou que o sol brilhou mais forte. Agora sim, o dia ensolarado que ela tanto gostava.

Olhou para o relógio e notando que já estava em cima da hora, caminhou apressadamente até o prédio da faculdade.

.

_"Well, you said he makes you laugh  
And he makes you happy  
He sees you smiling back  
It is everlasting  
And so he's tailor made for you  
With stunning golden hues  
And one sweet tone to soothe  
Your persistent beating heart it's just a start..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**C a p í t u l o III**

- Ei senhor Foy, coloque essa cadeira no lugar! - Ordenou o senhor Harris, professor de anatomia. A sala estava um pouco agitada, para a primeira aula, como de costume.

Allison parou em frente à porta, estava dez minutos atrasada, mas logo notou a situação da sala no momento, aproveitou para entrar discretamente e sentou-se na segunda carteira, ao lado de seus amigos.

- Bom dia, Allie! - disse Debbie, uma de suas amigas. - Nossa, que olheiras "fia", foi dormir que horas ontem? Só nas madrugadas perdidas da faculdade, né? - Debbie era a mais brincalhona das meninas, e a que tinha maior instinto materno com a garota, já que a mãe estava um tanto longe.

- Só se for madrugadas perdidas com anatomia, Debs. Isso aqui, olha... - Apontou para as enormes olheiras - ... É o grande resultado que tive.

As garotas riram e Julia, entrou na conversa, se sentando ao lado delas.

- E você não conhece maquiagem, Allie? - Sorriu e entregou uma caixinha de base para a amiga. - Nem parece minha amiga, viu?

- Acha que já não tentei passar isso? - Julie se aproximou, olhando bem para os olhos da menina.

- Ah é... Então não tem jeito mesmo, amiga. - Respondeu enquanto se sentava de volta ao seu lugar.

Enquanto isso, Daniel que estava fazendo bagunça no fundo da sala, se aproximou das amigas e se juntou a conversa, olhando para Julia. - Não? Jura? Você é tão esperta, maninha... Que nem parece, minha irmã. - Ironizou o garoto.

Allison tinha grandes amigos, podiam fazer piadas e coisas do tipo, mas tudo tinha a sua hora. Poderíamos considerá-los populares, se estivéssemos no colegial ainda, digamos assim. Na faculdade era diferente... Okay, nem tanto assim.

- Sabe, eu sempre achei que quando chegássemos na faculdade, a nossa cabeça mudaria. Pensei que fosse... Diferente. - disse, Lia, brincando um pouco com os amigos.

Debbie se segurava para não rir. - Eu também achava, Lia... - mas não agüentou. - ... O fato é que às vezes somos até piores! - agora, todos riram lembrando das farras que faziam.

Realmente era verdade, faziam cada brincadeira e falavam cada coisa. Eram poucos aqueles que se comportavam como adultos responsáveis - ainda mais com as festas diárias nos dormitórios de alguns garotos - era impossível resistir a uma bagunça daquelas.

Seus amigos até que eram comportadinhos. Debbie, Lia, Seth, Julia e Dan. Cada um era dono de uma personalidade insubstituível.

Debbie possuía os cabelos castanhos, um pouco ruivos, lisos e passavam um pouco dos ombros. Com profundos olhos escuros, onde, certamente, escondiam um segredo. Adorava uma bagunça! Porém, tinha seu lado romântico também, mas a bagunça falava mais alto.

E claro, juntando com Dan, a bagunça poderia até sair de órbita. Irmão gêmeo de Julia, e viviam entrando em atritos, às vezes até no meio da aula, mas ninguém poderia negar de que ambos se amavam. Eram diferentes, até fisicamente. Enquanto Dan possuía os olhos azuis bem clarinhos, Julia era dono de lindos olhos esverdeados. Ele tinha os cabelos um pouco enrolados e na cor louro escuro, enquanto os de Julia eram pretos e chegavam até os ombros. Tinham personalidades diferentes também. Julia era mais quietinha e sonhadora, adorava filmes, principalmente os antigos onde a mocinha se apaixona pelo belo rapaz e eles vivem felizes para sempre. Completamente diferente de Dan, mas esse também era um fofo quando queria!

Seth... Aquele tipo de menino que você olha e acha que saiu de alguma capa de revista para adolescentes. Um pouco mimado, filho de grandes empresários, era o que mais aprontava com o pessoal. Isso não quer dizer que ele tinha as idéias, não, isso vinha da cabeça de Debbie e ele dava um jeito de se tornar real.

E Lia? Uma doce garota, morena de olhos castanhos, tirava boas notas - que nem Allison - e só ria da turma quando aprontavam algo. Aliás, todos eram bons alunos, só não tão bons quanto Allie.

Enquanto todos se divertiam colocando as conversas em dia, o professor passava algo no quadro. Olhou para a turma e deu um murro na mesa, fazendo com que todos se calassem, e logo foi dizendo:

- Já que vocês estão bem dispostos hoje, que acham de fazerem essa lista de exercícios para me entregar? - apontou para o quadro que estava lotado de exercícios.

O pessoal fez uma cara de desânimo e foram logo abrindo os livros para copiar e fazer o trabalho.

Allison olhou para Julia, a garota debruçou-se na mesa e fechou os olhos. Todos se olharam e riram. Dan pensou em acordar a garota, mas não tinha necessidade, já que o professor liberou para fazer exercícios.

- Ela fica acordada até tarde, assistindo aqueles filmes antigos com a Marilyn Monroe e depois dorme na aula! - Acrescentou Dan, em um tom um pouco enfurecido.

- Deixa a menina, Dan! - Lia achava que o garoto pegava um pouco no pé da irmã, e ela tirava ótimas notas mesmo assim, então isso não era necessário.

- Julia aprende por osmose! - Disse-lhe Debbie, tentando descontrair o clima. E deu certo, pois todos começaram a rir, enquanto a menina cochilava.

Allison olhou para a sala, notou uma pessoa que lhe era estranha, sentada lá no fundo... Sozinho. Olhou para Lia e lhe perguntou, um pouco discreta: - Lia... Quem é aquele garoto? - Olhou, ainda discretamente, para o rapaz no fundo da sala. Quase não dava para notá-lo lá, mas Lia era esperta, olhou para ele e respondeu a amiga:

- Ah, eu não sei o nome dele, Allie. Mas faz algumas matérias comigo... Você nunca tinha notado ele aqui? - Estranhou, Lia, pois apesar do garoto ser quieto, ele não era invisível! Allison fez um sinal negativo, com a cabeça. As duas pararam de olhar para o rapaz e continuaram a fazer os exercícios.  
A garota escrevia um pouco e parava. Aquele rapaz desconhecido no canto da sala, lhe intrigava, mas a menina logo se distraiu com outra coisa. Debbie picava um monte de papéis na mesa, ela começou a rir e lhe perguntou:

- Debbie, pra que isso? Vai matar a faxineira de trabalho... – Olhava um pouco preocupada, não lhe agradava o fato de fazerem tanta bagunça e deixar que a coitada da faxineira limpasse tudo.  
– Você vai limpar isso depois, né? – Reparou que muitos papéis caíam no chão.  
Dan e Debbie riram, tentando explicar, a garota respondeu:

- Calma amor, vamos limpar sim. – Olhou para Dan, fazendo sinal para que ele explicasse.

- É o seguinte... Tá vendo aquele cara ali? – Apontou para colega deles, vestia uma camisa xadrez e uma bermuda batida, o coitado era sempre zuado. Até parecia que estavam no colégio! Mas ele era meio bobinho também, o que fazia o resto do pessoal aprontar com ele.  
Allie já tinha entendido que os amigos iam aprontar alguma coisa com o garoto, fez uma cara de desaprovação, mas nada que eles não imaginassem. Afinal, não era novidade para ninguém que a menina fosse do tipo ''certinha". Nada que ela falasse ia fazer com que os amigos mudassem de idéia, então ela apenas sorriu e disse:

- Vocês não tem jeito mesmo! O que farão dessa vez?  
Dan apontou para o guarda-chuva que o garoto havia trazido e respondeu:

- O bobão trouxe um guarda-chuva... - Começou a rir e depois continuou. – Em dia de sol! Olha para aquela janela, Allie! – Apontou para a janela que transmitia uma paisagem linda ao lado de fora.

- Vai ver, ele achou que com esse sol todo, fosse estourar uma chuvinha mais tarde ou... – Debbie e Dan a olharam desaprovando a tentativa de defesa ao rapaz, mas ela continuou. – Ou, ele pode ter a pele muito sensível e usar o guarda-chuva para se proteger do sol.

- Ah, Allie... Nem vem, nem esta fazendo tanto sol assim! –Disse Debbie, voltando a sua concentração para os papéis picados. – Pegue o guarda-chuva, Dan!  
O garoto se levantou e, discretamente, simulou uma conversa com o "colega" que iria levar uma peça. Com muito cuidado, ao voltar, pegou o guarda-chuva e entregou a Debbie. Juntos, eles colocaram todos os papéis picados dentro do objeto e os prenderam lá. Allison não gostava de nada daquilo e voltou sua atenção para os exercícios, enquanto Dan devolvia o guarda-chuva para o garoto.

Estava quase na hora de terminar a aula, tanto que muitos alunos já tinham saído. Só havia, aproximadamente, quinze pessoas ali. O curso de medicina era bem concorrido, portanto um número lastimável de alunos dentro da sala até o fim da aula.

- Aí, droga! Esqueci meu livro de citologia no armário, será que dá tempo de ir buscar? – Disse Allison, um pouco preocupada.

Lia se virou para ela e respondeu:

- Acho que dá sim, amor! Vai correndo lá buscar, ainda faltam 15 minutos pra terminar a aula.

- É verdade, vou correndo. – Olhou para o relógio, pegou alguns livros para aproveitar e guardá-los no armário, e se levantou. Assim que ia atravessar a porta, olhou para Julia que dormia, e estranhou ninguém tê-la acordado ainda. – Ninguém vai acordar ela, gente?

- Daqui a pouco, deixa a menina dormir. – Respondeu Debbie, enquanto via a amiga sair pela porta.

**xxx**

Allison caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores da faculdade, desceu a escada correndo e esbarrando em algumas pessoas.

- Me desculpe...

- Não tem problema, gatinha. – Disse um garoto, se aproveitando da situação.

Allison apenas o ignorou e continuou a andar apressadamente em direção ao seu armário. Desceu as escadas apressadamente, sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça, e assim que colocou a mão nele para pegá-lo, acabou esbarrando em alguém. Levou um susto ao ver seus livros e os livros de mais alguém, caírem espalhados pelo chão. Se virou e pode ver a feição de um jovem rapaz. Lhe olhou fundo nos olhos, tinham um belo tom de azul, o que deixou a garota sem reação por alguns segundos. Logo ela se deu conta da atrapalhada que fizera.

- Ai, me desculpe... – Se abaixou para pegar os livros do rapaz, dizendo em um tom um pouco desesperador. -... Eu estava apressada para voltar à aula e... – Dizia sem olhar para ele.  
O rapaz se abaixou e juntou tanto os seus livros, quanto os da garota. Se levantaram e ele aproveitou para dizer:

- Tudo bem, não foi nada. – Sorriu e entregou os livros para ela.  
Sem querer, suas mãos se tocaram e ambos sentiram uma sensação estranha. Era como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando por seus corpos. O rapaz parou por um minuto e observou Allison com mais clareza, notando bem seus cabelos escuros e olhos azuis penetrantes, rosto macio e feições delicadas.

- Eu é que lhe peço desculpa, estava distraído. – Olhou para sua mão, que ainda estava em contato com a da garota.  
Allison apenas sorriu para ele e foi segurando seus livros, entregados pelo rapaz. Suas mãos estavam frias de nervoso e ao tocar as dele, ficou um pouco sem jeito e sentiu seu rosto corar.

O rapaz, ao terminar de equilibrar os livros e passar os da garota para ela, não conseguiu tirar os olhos dos olhos dela. Eram penetrantes, fortes e dóceis. Ousou segurar a mão de Allison mais um pouco, porém, a garota a puxou de volta juntamente com os livros.

- Eu me chamo Dean. – Tentou disfarçar. Em seguida sorriu meio sem jeito e ajeitou os livros em seus braços.

- Prazer Dean, eu me chamo Allison. – Ainda com o sorriso no rosto. A garota olhou para o relógio e pensou em ir até seu armário, só pensou, pois continuou a conversa. – Você vai tomar café da manhã, freqüentemente, lá no senhor Harris?

Certamente, era ele que havia visto hoje de manhã. Vestido do mesmo jeitinho, uma camisa pólo esverdeada e calças claras, e sapatos e cinto combinando com os tons claros, como se ele fosse um anjo tentando se disfarçar na terra.

- Freqüentemente? – Ele sorriu, já tinha percebido que ela o reconhecera de lá. Fez uma cara de pensativo. – Pode-se dizer que sim, já que não sei preparar um café tão bom quanto o de lá.

- Eu sei como é! – Os dois riram. – Eu preciso ir até meu armário guardar isso... – Olhou para os livros que segurava.

- Oh... Certo! E eu preciso ir para aula. – Sorriu meio sem jeito. Dean não queria se despedir da garota, mas era preciso. – Bom, então... Nos vemos por aí?

- Claro! E quem sabe possamos tomar um café juntos, lá no senhor Harris, até...

- Acho uma ótima idéia!

- Então... A gente se vê. – Acenou para ele com uma das mãos, sem tira-las do livro e sorriu.

Os dois andaram por caminhos opostos e logo se distanciaram na multidão. Por alguns instantes, ela virou-se pra trás e olhou o belo rapaz indo embora, mas logo voltou para o seu caminho.

.

_"Did you find what you were after  
The pain and the laghter brought  
You to your knees  
But if the sun sets you free  
Sets you free  
You'll be free indeed_

_She's only happy in the sun  
She's only happy in the sun"_


	4. Chapter 4

**C a p í t u l o IV**

Após guardar seus livros, Allison subiu as escadas e caminhou até a sala de aula. Olhou no relógio e viu que a aula já ia começar, então se apressou e logo estava dentro da sala. Se sentou ao lado das amigas, olhou para Julia e viu que a menina ainda dormia.

- Vocês ainda não acordaram ela? - Perguntou para Debbie.

Mas antes que a garota pudesse respondê-la, o professor entrou na sala aos berros.

- Silêncio!

O professor que lecionava Saúde Coletiva, não era tão bonzinho quanto o de Anatomia, aliás, muito pelo contrário: ele era um pouco... Bravo.

Allison ficou quieta, não ousou em dizer uma palavra naquela aula. Quando o professor virava para o quadro, ela olhava para o canto da sala procurando por Dean. Notou que ele estava sozinho, parou para pensar um pouco e se deu conta de que ele sempre estava sozinho. Ela e seus amigos passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, e sem eles por perto, não seria a mesma coisa. Que falta deveria fazer um amigo... Será que ele não tinha nenhum? E ficou se perguntando por um tempo.

Os dias vinham e iam, mas aquela imagem do rapaz solitário não saía de sua cabeça. Normalmente, quando havia um intervalo entre as aulas, os estudantes se reuniam com seus devidos grupos de amigos em um canto da universidade e ficavam conversando. Allison fazia isso, aliás, todos faziam isso. Mas Dean não... Sempre que o via, estava lendo um livro ou estudando alguma coisa. Toda vez que ela olhava para ele, pensava em ir até lá para conversar, mas e se ele gostasse de ficar sozinho? E se a sua companhia não fosse agradável? Bem, eram esses pensamentos que impediam Allison de ir tentar conversar com ele. Então, a garota preferia ficar só o observando de longe.

**xxx**

A aula de bioquímica sempre era realizada no laboratório. A sala era bem grande, talvez alguém achasse que se um dos alunos causasse algum acidente, o espaço fosse benéfico para uma fuga 'tranquila'. As carteiras eram colocadas em duplas, e os alunos eram forçados a trabalharem juntos. No geral, os parceiros dos alunos nunca mudavam. No primeiro dia de aula eles já escolhiam com quem iriam se sentar pro resto do ano, entretanto essa não era uma regra que funcionava com a Allison e seus amigos. Sempre gostavam de revezar. Talvez isso fosse uma tática pra sempre estarem juntos ou porque sabiam que Allison era a melhor aluna nessa matéria e queriam ter a chance de aprender um pouco mais com a jovem.

Quando Allison entrou no laboratório, viu a mesma cena de sempre: os amigos todos conversando e se divertindo, enquanto o professor não entrava na sala. A garota olhou para o relógio e notou que ainda faltavam cinco minutos para a aula começar. Ajeitou os livros nos braços e deu alguns passos em direção a cadeira vaga, ao lado de Debbie, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Havia uma mesa, a apenas dois passos seu de distancia, com um rapaz sentado sozinho, era Dean. Ele estava com a cabeça abaixada, um pouco distraído com algo. Allison ficou observando-o por um instante, não sabia se continuava a andar ou se parava por ali. Olhou para as duas imagens opostas: a de seus amigos se divertindo e a do rapaz quieto em seu canto. Assim que Lia olhou para ela, já notara o que Allison pretendia fazer, então deu um sorriso para a mesma, incentivando-a. Respirou fundo e, sem saber se o que pretendia fazer era o certo, deu dois míseros passos em direção a mesa de Dean. Ele nem notara a sua presença ali, devia estar muito entretido mesmo. Vestia uma camisa azul-esverdeada, que fazia um leve contraste com as cores de seus olhos, e uma bermuda bege. Allison olhou para as cores e em seguida, para o vestido básico que usava, parecia que tinham combinado. Colocou os livros em cima da mesa e sorrindo, disse em um tom simpático:

- Oi, posso me sentar aqui?

O rapaz lia algum artigo da faculdade e ao ouvir o doce som da voz de Allison, se distraiu e olhou para a garota. Sorriu e puxou o banquinho que estava ao seu lado para que ela se sentasse.

- Claro que pode.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu de volta e se sentou.

Dean estava sem jeito diante de Allison e dava para perceber. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e a garota começou a rir.

- O que foi? - Perguntou a ela, com a intenção de disfarçar.

- Nada... - Disse tentando parar de rir. - Você não nem muitos amigos por aqui, não é?

- Bem... Está muito na cara? - O rapaz forçou um sorriso para descontrair.

- É que sempre que eu te vejo, está sozinho... - Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, ele a interrompeu.

- E você ficou com dó e veio se sentar comigo, ao invés de ir lá com seus amigos? - Disse um pouco sério, e olhou para os garotos que conversavam e riam.

- Ah... Não... Quer dizer... Eu só achei que seria legal fazer novas amizades. - Suas mãos estavam geladas e ela temia gaguejar.

Dean, notando o nervosismo de Allison, sorriu para ela e colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

- Relaxa, eu só falei brincando...

Ao sentir o calor da mão de Dean, a garota notou que suas bochechas coravam um pouco, e tentou sorrir enquanto o rapaz terminava:

-... A sua amizade seria muito bem vinda.

Ambos sorriam. Ao notar a presença do professor na sala, os dois foram abrindo os livros e aprontando os materiais para a aula. Não demorou muito para que Allison começasse a bocejar de sono, e assim que Dean viu, sorriu para ela e balançou a cabeça brincando com a garota.

- A noite ontem foi boa pelo jeito. - Continuou.

Allison sorriu discordando e respondeu:

- Não deu tempo de tomar o meu café hoje. - Pegou a caneta e anotou em uma folha algumas coisas que o professor passara na lousa.

- Manhã corrida? Eu sei como é isso. - Dean estava com uma expressão mais séria e a garota apenas concordou com ele. - Ei, aquele dia que nos conhecemos, ficamos de ir tomar um café lá no senhor Harris... Bom, o que você acha?

Allison soltou a caneta que segurava e olhou para o rapaz.

- Acho uma ótima idéia! - Sorriu delicadamente. - Assim eu paro de... - Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, deu mais uma bocejada.

- ... Abrir a boca. - Continuou o rapaz.

- Isso. - Os dois sorriram novamente.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa...

Allison prestava atenção nas palavras do rapaz enquanto ajeitava seus livros.

- O que?

- A cafeteria é do nosso professor, certo? Senhor Harris. - A garota balançou a cabeça concordando e então ele continuou. - Por que nunca o vemos por lá tomanco café?

- Ah... - Ela pensou por um instante. - Deve ser porque na sala dos professores, tem café de graça.

- Bem pensado! - Sorriu com a "piada" feita por ela. - Assim ele economiza no estoque.

Enquanto isso, o professor passava uma teoria na lousa e um experimento para os alunos fazerem. Eram poucos aqueles que copiavam, alguns dormiam, outros só ficavam olhando para a cara do homem e pegavam a matéria com algum colega depois. Já estavam na metade do semestre e alguns não agüentavam mais estudar. Medicina era algo que tomava conta da vida daqueles garotos, necessitavam ser bons médicos e para que isso acontecesse, precisavam estudar.

Para efetuar o experimento pedido pelo professor, era preciso ter espaço na mesa, então Dean empilhou seus livros no canto e puxou a bolsa que estava ocupando mais espaço, mas sem querer acabou derrubando-a no chão. Allison estava em pé ao lado da mesa, anotando algumas coisas no livro e assim que ouviu o barulho da bolsa do rapaz caindo, se abaixou para pegar.

- Pode deixar, Dean, eu pego aqui. - Ajoelhou-se no chão e notara que alguns livros tinham caído de dentro da bolsa. Após recolhe-los, viu um cd jogado ao pé da mesa também e o pegou, a sua capa era bem familiar. A garota se levantou e entregou a bolsa juntamente com os livros, para Dean, enquanto segurava o cd com a outra mão.

- Obrigado, Allison. - Agradeceu e pegou suas coisas.

Enquanto ele guardava os livros dentro da bolsa e arrumava o espaço na mesa, Allison se sentou e virou a caixinha do cd.

- "Bryan Adams". - Disse lendo o titulo da capa e esticou o braço com o mesmo, para o rapaz.

- Ah, obrigado de novo. Você gosta? - Balançou a caixinha do cd e colocou a bolsa que estava segurando no canto da mesa.

- Ele é um dos meus cantores preferidos... Tem cada música bonita. - Sorriu.

- A maioria é mesmo. - Olhou para o cd e entregou para a garota enquanto sorria. - Minha preferida é a número dois.

Allison pegou o cd e olhou o verso, com a intenção de descobrir qual era a música que ele falara. Realmente era bem bonita, uma das que ela gostava também.

- Você tem um bom gosto. - Respondeu enquanto olhava a capa do cd. - Eu vou ouvir. - Guardou-o em sua bolsa.

- Isso! Ouça Bryan Adams e lembre-se de mim. - O rapaz disse em um tom brincalhão, mas no fundo era o que ele queria mesmo, que Allison se lembrasse dele.

A companhia da garota lhe agradava, ela era simpática e tinha um jeitinho tão doce de conversar... Certamente, Allison não era como as outras garotas da faculdade, qualquer um que a conhecia podia notar isso. Possuía uma beleza única e podia ganhar qualquer garoto facilmente, mas não era o que ela pretendia. Não saía a noite para festas, ficava em seu quarto estudando. Muitos dos estudantes que faziam medicina, não estavam lá por vontade própria, eram obrigados pelos pais. Ou faziam por ser uma profissão de respeito e nome, na qual poderia se obter muito dinheiro. Mas Allison fazia porque queria ajudar os outros, era uma vontade que vinha de seu coração, e para isso, se dedicava o máximo. Pensava ser o certo a fazer.

**xxx**

Após o término da aula, Allison e Dean caminharam pelo corredor do prédio da faculdade, em direção aos armários. No caminho, Allison ouviu uma voz familiar, eram seus amigos que estavam próximos, a garota parou em frente ao seu armário e guardou os livros enquanto Dean a esperava e observava os garotos conversando.

- Seus amigos parecem ser divertidos. - Indagou.

- É, eles são. - Sorriu para Dean enquanto fechava a porta do armário, logo se encostou nela e observou seus amigos por um instante. Um garoto se aproximava deles, Austin, aquele que Debbie e Dan haviam pregado uma peça colocando papéis picados dentro do guarda-chuva do rapaz. Ele não parecia estar nada contente e os olhava sério. - Ixe... - Disse notando a situação.

Dean, sem entender alguma coisa, a olhou duvidoso e encostou no armário ao lado. Esperava alguma reação naquilo tudo enquanto Allison fez um sinal com os olhos para que o garoto esperasse e conseguisse entender a situação sozinho.

Debbie e Dan vinham na frente do restante e assim que Austin os viu, parou diante deles seriamente. Allison e Dean se entreolharam, mas não desviaram-lhe a atenção. Austin não era do tipo "garoto popular", vivia isolado da turma por vontade própria. Na maioria das vezes parecia ser arrogante, era muito inteligente e sempre queria mostrar que sabia demais. Todos os dias ia com o mesmo tipo de roupa: camisa xadrez com um colete de lã por cima, acompanhado de uma calça social e as vezes usava um suspensório para segurar-lhe a calça que parecia ser um pouco grande para o jovem.

-Debbie e Daniel... - Cumprimentou o rapaz, ao mesmo tempo que erguia a sobrancelha.

- Oi, Austin. - Retribuiu Dan, enquanto Debbie tentava segurar a risada. As roupas do rapaz e o jeito como ele falava era um tanto hilário.

- Minha irmã, ontem, foi no supermercado e estava chovendo muito... - Assim que ele citou a palavra "chovendo", Debbie se lembrou imediatamente dos papéis picados que colocara na parte inferior do guarda-chuva dele. Não conseguindo conter a risada, fingiu uma "tosse" para disfarçar a situação, e o jovem continuou. - ... Assim que ela abriu o meu guarda-chuva, caiu um monte de papéis picados sobre a sua cabeça e a rua estava lotada de pessoas...

A esse ponto todos começaram a rir, disfarçadamente, com exceção de Dan que se controlava e deu uma cotovelada em Debbie, para que a garota fizesse o mesmo. Allison também ria no momento e Dean balançou a cabeça forçando um sorriso para a recém amiga, ele ainda estava ligando os fatos para entender a história.

- E por que ela estava usando o seu guarda-chuva, Austin? - Debbie tentou quebrar o gelo, já tinha controlado a sua risada até então.

- O dela quebrou...

- Ah sim. - Olhou para Seth e Lia.

- Enfim... Eu imaginei que vocês tivessem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Allison, um pouco distante da turma, mordeu os lábios esperando pela resposta dos mesmos, ainda sorrindo. Agora, Dean já havia entendido o que tinha acontecido e pela feição demonstrada no rosto da garota, concluiu o feito pelos amigos dela. Debbie, tentando disfarçar, colocou uma mão na cabeça e virou o rosto para não rir na cara de Austin, enquanto ele esperava uma resposta.

- Bem, eu não tenho minhas duvidas. - Austin arregalou os olhos seriamente, pegou o seu guarda-chuva e deu alguns passos a frente.

Assim que ele saiu, todos começaram a rir. Outros alunos e poucos professores estavam no corredor também, curiosos com a situação, pararam ao lado do grupo. Mais a frente, Austin abriu o guarda-chuva e assim que o feito, um monte de papéis picados saiu sobre o rapaz.

- Mas o que...? - Indagou um dos professores.

- Vai ver são os estudos que o deixam assim. - Ironizou Daniel.

Os amigos riram entre si e seguiram ao seu destino até a lanchonete. Allison balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto enquanto via os amigos se safarem mais uma vez. Lia e Julia devolveram o sorriso para a garota e continuaram andando.

- É melhor eu ir também. - Dizia a garota enquanto olhava para seu relógio de pulso prateado.

- Mas, já? Você não quer ir comer alguma coisa na lanchonete ou... Sei lá? - Dean estava gostando de sua companhia, não tinha muitos amigos, só um: Joe. Este não o via sempre, pois dividia seu tempo entre os estudos e o trabalho.

- Deixa para outro dia, eu tenho mesmo que ir. - Revirou os olhos.

- Ah... Certo, você tem coisas a fazer. - Respondeu desapontado e abaixou a cabeça em seguida.

Allison ficou com um pouco de receio pelo dito assim que notou a reação de desapontamento do jovem, afinal, a companhia dele não era nada desagradável, muito pelo contrário.

- Pois é... Mas, ei! - Tentou levantar um ar de esperança. - Não se esqueça de que está me devendo um café, certo?

- Claro! Quando quiser. - Deu um belo sorriso para a jovem, a deixando sem jeito.

- Tá bem. Até mais então. - Se despediu e seguiu em frente.

Dean olhava maravilhado para a garota, ela era tão... Perto da perfeição. Tinha uma beleza pura e seus olhos profundos transmitiam paz e tranquilidade, olhar para ela era o mesmo que admirar a inocencia no olhar de uma criança. Allison era real, não era como as outras garotas que se alimentavam de aipo obsecadas pela aparencia, não... Ela não precisava disso, sua beleza surgira naturalmente. O rapaz ficou simplesmente admirado.

**xxx**

A noite chegara fria e umida, Allison caminhava no estacionamento ao lado de sua amiga Amy após assistirem o recital de ballet de Izzie. Amy morava no mesmo prédio que as garotas, antigamente ela e Allison costumavam se ver mais e passarem mais tempos juntas, mas depois que a jovem começou a cursar medicina, o tempo que tinha de folga era uma coisa rara. Assim, Amy que fazia moda, decidiu alugar um apartamento no mesmo local que a amiga, com a intenção de poderem se ver mais facilmente, o que não adiantou muito, porém ela e Izzie compensavam isso indo ao shopping local, as diversas festas e bares por ali.

- Eu pensei que você fosse ir comemorar com o pessoal lá no barzinho... - Dizia Allison, ao mesmo tempo que tentava desamarrar o saquinho de balas que tinha nas mãos.

- Eu ia... Mas não me dou tão bem com esse pessoal do curso da Iz. - Respondeu enquanto questionava com o olhar a dificuldade da amiga com o saquinho de balas. - Dez a zero para o saquinho de balas.

Allison sorriu e em seguida fez uma careta quando, finalmente, conseguiu desamarrar a pequena fita branca que prendia o saquinho. Ofereceu a Amy e segurou a fita branca na mão enquanto procurava pela chave do carro na bolsa.

- Eu sou viciada nessas balas, sabia?

- Percebi, você quase lutou com essa fita branca para pegá-las. - Amy sorriu e colocou algumas balas vermelhas na boca.

Assim que foram se aproximando do carro de Allison, a garota segurou a chave na mão e encostou na porta. Amassou o saquinho de plástico que já não continha nada mais nada dentro e ficou olhando para a fita branca, que não era nada simples.

- Quer uma carona? - Perguntou.

- Não, obrigada, o meu carro está logo ali. - Amy apontou para um carro prateado a alguns 15 metros de onde estavam. Olhou um pouco desanimada percebendo que teria que andar mais um pouco e seus pés já estavam doloridos.

- Não está tão longe. - Brincou com a menina.

Amy forçou um sorriso, colocou as mãos no fundo dos bolsos daquele casaco marrom que sempre usara no frio.

- Você comeu todas as balas! - Fingiu uma cara de surpresa e logo as duas riram.

- Eu disse que era viciada. - Allison puxou o braço da garota e amarrou aquela fita branca, que segurava, em seu pulso. - Para te dar sorte na sua caminhada até o carro. - Disse em um tom de brincadeira e abriu a porta do seu carro.

- Obrigada, quem sabe da próxima vez, isso me lembre de estacionar o carro um pouco mais perto. - Riu e retribuiu a brincadeira da amiga.

- Isso! - Entrou no carro e Amy deu alguns passos para trás. - Nos vemos depois?

- Claro. - Sorriu e virou as costas, caminhando em direção ao carro prateado que estavam a alguns passos de distancia.

Allison ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento. Tinha tantas coisas se passando pela sua cabeça naquele momento, era os testes para que teria que estudar, saudade de algumas pessoas querida, enfim, o tempo em que era bem vinda a sua infância. Ligou o rádio, mas nenhuma estação lhe agradara, então viu o cd que Dean emprestara a ela. Bem, talvez essa seja uma coisa boa para se pensar. "Ouça Bryan Adams e lembre-se de mim.", lembrou. Como o doce som da voz dele era agradável. O garoto tinha um olhar que, se Allison não tomasse cuidado, ficaria hipnotizada olhando para aqueles profundos olhos claros.

Parou em um semáforo diante a uma encruzilhada, já estava perto de casa. Ao seu lado direito havia um parque, era aberto o dia todo, mas ninguém ia lá de noite, pelo menos era o que imaginava. Ouvia o cd que Dean emprestara e batia com os dedos no volante, esperando impaciente que o semáforo abrisse, a rua estava deserda e isso lhe dava um pouco de medo.

Pouco depois, notou a presença de mais uma pessoa no local. Os cabelos turvos castanhos, jogados de lado, era familiar. Assim que o rapaz virou o rosto pode ver suas feições, era ele: Dean.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Pensou sozinha.

O jovem entrava no parque, o que espantou Allison, pois estava tarde e nunca tinha visto alguém frequentar o ambiente durante a noite. Dean passou pela entrada estreita do lugar, e a garota só o acompanhava com o olhar. Ele não havia notado ela ali.

O sinal já abrira, mas Allison não pensou duas vezes ao estacionar o veiculo. Saiu do carro apressadamente, atrás de Dean, atravessou a rua e já o avistava.

- Hey, Dean? - Exclamou.

O jovem a olhou um pouco assustado, mas logo abriu um sorriso, aquele sorriso encantador que deixava a garota maravilhada.

- Oi Allison, o que faz aqui? - Perguntou procurando pelos amigos da moça.

- Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo. - Respondeu enquanto procurava pelo olhar do rapaz.

Dean percebeu que ela estava sozinha quando viu o carro estacionado do outro lado da rua.

- Aquele carro é seu? Você não devia andar sozinha por aí... - Lançou um olhar preocupante, mas ao mesmo tempo, misterioso.

- Eu já estava indo pra casa quando te vi... O que me deixou um pouco curiosa, ninguém frequenta o parque a noite. - Começou com uma certa frieza em suas palavras, mas logo foi esta sumindo.

- Venha! - O garoto fez um gesto com a mão, para que ela o acompanhasse.

Allison ainda estava um pouco assustada e curiosa, caminhou juntamente ao rapaz. O parque não tinha muita iluminação, o silêncio era tanto que dava para ouvir o barulho das corujas e de alguns insetos que residiam ali. Continuou caminhando e o vento gelado soprava em seus braços nus, ela fez uma careta de desgosto e cruzou os braços na tentativa de se aquecer. Caminhava um pouco atrás de Dean e de repente pisou em uma folha seca, fez um barulho a assustando mais ainda. Allison deu um pulo pra frente e sentiu sua respiração ofegar. O rapaz, notando que a garota estava assustada, deslizou suas mãos pelos seus braços gelados, com a intenção de acalmá-la e perguntou:

- Tá tudo bem?

Allison sorriu e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Já estamos chegando. - Sorriu para confortá-la. Usava uma blusa batida sem mangas, e suas mãos permaneciam geladas devido a friagem que tomava.

Após atravessarem uma fileira de palmeiras, Allison avistou no chão um cobertor verde escuro, fazendo contraste com a cor da grama, e uma mochila com uma garrafa términa ao lado. O rapaz a puxou para perto do cobertor estirado no chão e ela a olhou sem entendê-lo.

- Então, você dorme aqui ou algo assim? - Ironizou, passando as mãos nos braços gelados.

Dean se sentou, sorrindo, e apontou para o céu. Assim que Allison levantou a cabeça, pôde notar a iluminação que as estrelas faziam, uma mais bela que a outra. A garota ficou encantada, nunca tinha visto a cidade daquele jeito. O bairro em que vivia era um pouco retirado do movimento da cidade, principalmente o parque, não haviam muitos carros ou muita iluminosidade ali, o que permitia as estrelas darem um show. Allison sorriu encantada para o céu, seus olhos brilhavam e Dean apenas ficava admirando o encanto da garota. Bateu de leve no chão, para que ela se sentasse junto a ele, mas a moça ficou um pouco enduvidada. Então, Dean, tirou outro cobertor da mochila.

- Eu ia usar para aquecer do frio, mas se quiser... - Se explicou enquanto o estendia no chão.

- Não, não precisa. - Se sentou ao lado do jovem e puxou o cobertor que ele estendia no chão. - Realmente está muito frio.

Os pelos de seus braços se levantavam, não sabia ao certo se era por causa do frio ou pelo fato de estar sentada ao lado de Dean. Ele jogou o cobertor em suas costas, cobrindo ambos do frio, e assim fazendo com que ficassem mais próximos. Já relaxada, olhando as estrelas, Allison confortou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, abrindo um leve sorriso entre seus lábios avermelhados.

- As vezes, as coisas mais simples do mundo, parecem ser raras. - Disse Allison, quebrando o silêncio.

- Com certeza... - Sorriu um pouco triste e continuou. - Temos que aproveitar enquanto ainda dá tempo.

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, sem saber com que intenção ele dissera aquilo, mas também não procurou saber. Forçou o corpo um pouco para trás, obrigando Dean a fazer o mesmo, e logo os dois estavam deitados no chão, sobre o cobertor verde e abrigados da friagem. Dean puxou o braço da garota - que ainda estava com a cabeça em seu ombro - para cima de seu peito e permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas apreciando as estrelas e aquele momento. Até que pegaram no sono e as estrelas já haviam sumido.

_"Love is a state of grace  
Transcending time and space  
No other way I can describe  
Instantly beautiful  
Its almost mystical  
Cause your mine  
And I cant believe that I feel what I feel  
Such a strange kind of real  
Love is a state of grace  
Between you and I  
I..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**C a p í t u l o V**

_"Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere  
Where you are  
I wanna be where..."_

Amanheceu, não sabia exatamente à hora, mas os raios solares e o canto dos passarinhos a despertaram. Allison se despertava aos poucos, deitada na grama sobre o velho cobertor verde, ela abria os olhos aos poucos e passava as mãos no rosto. Finalmente se dando conta de onde estava, um parque lindo com a vista para um lago com árvores em volta, que a noite seria impossível de reparar na beleza daquele lugar. Mas só faltava uma coisa...

A garota respirou o ar puro e raro, em seguida, se virou com a esperança de encontrar aquele rapaz misterioso que lhe dera uma noite perfeita. Allison tinha um sorriso em seus lábios, mas ele logo desapareceu quando se deu conta de que não tinha mais ninguém ali... Estava sozinha. Sentiu um aperto forte em seu peito, algo tão forte que lhe causava dor. Dor e medo. Medo de talvez não ter sido real, de ter sido somente um sonho ou... Ou ele havia se arrependido de convidá-la para ver as estrelas maravilhosas da noite passada.

Com algum esforço ela se sentou e apoiou a cabeça entre os braços, precisava de um tempo para si e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Respirou fundo, "É isso que dá viver em um conto de fadas e esperar por um milagre" - pensava.

Olhou novamente para a bela paisagem que tomava conta do lugar, balançando a cabeça para demonstrar que estava decepcionada consigo mesma, e logo se deitou no antigo cobertor verde. Afundou a cabeça naquela blusa preta que fizera de travesseiro na noite passada e esperou pelo seu milagre. Não demorou muito ao ouvir o som de algum sapato pisando sobre as folhas secas que caíam das árvores naquela estação do ano, mas Allison não deu muita atenção a isso, sua cabeça continuou afundada no mesmo lugar. Conforme o som fosse se aproximando dela, a curiosidade apertava, "Será que é ele?" - Um pingo de esperança brilhou em seus olhos.

Allison levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu as botas marrons causadoras do barulho. Sim, tinha alguém ali e aquelas botas eram-lhe familiares! A garota se levantou por completo, em um pulo rápido, e se sentou no cobertor verde. Levantou o rosto e olhou para o homem que se aproximava, mal dava para ver sua feição, porém, ele carregava uma vassoura... Esperai, uma vassoura? Era só o faxineiro do parque. Claro que as botas eram familiares, ela passava por dentro do parque todos os dias, quase, e sempre o vira por ali. Aquele brilho de esperança nos olhos, desapareceram assim que nem o sol no inverno.

Ela se sentou, sem mais esperanças, e ficou observando o vento traçar os movimentos da grama. De repente sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, assim que Allison se virou, pode ver aquele lindo sorriso. Era Dean.

- Bom dia! - E aquele sorriso não ia embora nunca. Ele apanhou uma das flores que cresciam ao pé da árvore e segurou delicadamente em suas mãos. Também carregava um pacote, logo o colocou no chão e se aproximou de Allison.

- Oi... Eu achei que você tinha ido embora. - Agora sim, aquele brilho em seus profundos olhos azuis, nasceu novamente.

- Ir embora? Nunca. - Disse com um tom bastante firme na voz. Segurou as mãos frias de Allison e a olhou bem nos olhos. - Intocável. - Disse bem baixinho, para que somente eles pudessem ouvir. Allison fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto e o calor das mãos de Dean segurando as suas. Com bastante cuidado, o rapaz pegou a flor e colocou atrás de sua orelha, agora aquela mexa de cabelo não caía mais em seus olhos. Ela apenas sorriu.

- Onde você estava? - A curiosidade fez com que ela quebrasse o silêncio.

- Eu... - Pegou o pacote que havia deixado de lado no chão. - Fui comprar nosso café da manhã. Achei que você fosse acordar com fome. - Disse enquanto abria o pacote e Allison o olhava um pouco surpresa.

Dean retirou alguns copos do pacote, brancos com o logotipo da Starbucks, realmente deveriam ser muito bons. Colocou-os em fileiras no chão e Allison só o olhava curiosa.

- Oh, Dean, você não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho... - Ela se deu conta que o rapaz havia trazido mais do que o suficiente para eles tomarem o café da manhã. - Afinal, quantos cafés você acha que eu tomo? - Sorriu brincando com ele.

- Bem, eu não sabia que tipo de café você gostava, então eu trouxe alguns... - Apontou para quatro copos de café. - Tem o café simples, descafeinado, chocolate quente, cappuccino... E alguns bolinhos de sabores diversos. - Sorriu e fez um gesto para que ela se servisse.

- Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada. - Sorriu de volta para Dean e se serviu.

Allison olhava para o rapaz enquanto ele se servia. Ele mordeu um pedaço daqueles bolinhos de chocolate e aquilo parecia delicioso, o movimento que ele fazia com a boca ao mastigar, deixava a jovem a desejar. Seus olhos fixos olhando cada movimento de Dean, nenhuma palavra saía de seus lábios... Até que ele percebeu que estava hipnotizando-a inocentemente.

Dean deu um sorriso para a garota e se aproximou dela, ainda sentado sobre o cobertor, ergueu o bolinho em sua direção e o colocou delicadamente entre os lábios de Allison, que permaneceram um pouco afastados. Seus olhares se encontraram e a jovem mordeu o conteúdo sem pressa.

Talvez Allison nunca houvesse notado uma beleza superficial daquele jeito em Dean antes, mas era tanta tranquilidade que aqueles profundos olhos lhe faziam, que a garota poderia permanecer daquele jeito para sempre.

_"You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes..."_

Passou-se um tempo, o sol brilhava mais forte e as sombras das árvores pareciam frescas e aconchegantes. A primeira refeição deste dia havia sido diferente, porém incrível, para ambos.

- Eu não sei nada sobre você. - Disse Dean quebrando o silêncio. Allison sorriu para o rapaz, ainda permaneciam sentados muito próximos, um de frente para o outro. - Eu sei que tem um jeitinho tão surreal de ser, dona de uma beleza magnífica... - Olhou firme em seus olhos, enquanto levava uma das mãos até o rosto delicado de Allison. Acariciando suas bochechas, que ficavam cada vez mais rosadas. Sorriu para ela e em seguida olhou para a paisagem do parque, uma trilha preenchida de belas árvores floridas ao redor do lago. Um lago azul, que até parecia ser artificial.

- Por que não vamos dar uma caminhada? - Tentou desviar o assunto. Allison sorriu para Dean e se levantou, estendendo uma mão para ele.

- Claro. - O rapaz concordou um pouco desapontado. Olhou para a mão da garota e em seguida para o sorriso que tinha no rosto, aquele doce sorriso. Tentou disfarçar o sentimento que continha nos olhos e logo se levantou. Segurou na mão de Allison, e juntos, foram caminhando.

Em silêncio, eles foram andando pela grama, seguindo as sombras das árvores que contornavam o lago. Allison não soltava a mão de Dean e notou que ele pareceu um pouco triste mesmo tentando disfarçar com aquele sorriso encantador. E aquele silêncio estava dando um friozinho em sua barriga, então ela tentou quebrá-lo.

- Eu não sei nada sobre você. - Disse imitando-o, logo sorriu para o rapaz.

- Ah, claro que você sabe. - Respondeu pensativo, agora diminuía a intensidade dos passos.

Allison parou em sua frente, estava de costas para o lago a uns dois passos de distancia. Ainda segurava a mão de Dean, olhando em seus olhos e tomando muito cuidado para não se perder neles.

- Eu sei que você gosta de músicas românticas... - Deu um passo para frente, ficando mais próxima do rapaz. - Eu também sei que você é um cara que faz coisas maravilhosas, fora do real, para uma garota que você nem conhece. - O tom de sua voz, foi diminuindo e ela sorriu.

Dean suspirou, estava um pouco nervoso com a proximidade de seus corpos e suas mãos tremiam despercebidamente. Ele olhou para as suas mãos juntas, em seguida, para os olhos de Allison e disse com uma firmeza sincera:

- "Uma garota" não... Uma garota diferente, uma pessoa diferente das outras. - Com a outra mão, ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha. - A maioria das mulheres hoje em dia tem embalagem mas não tem conteúdo... Você não é assim e é isso que importa.

Agora eram as pernas de Allison que tremiam. Aquelas palavras eram tão perfeitas... Nunca ouvira algo semelhante anteriormente. Deu mais um passo para frente, agora era possível ouvir a respiração ofegante do garoto. Levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, e com o dedo, contornou aquela face que parecia ser esculpida perfeitamente. Aqueles lábios eram tentadores e estavam a poucos centímetros dos dela. Simplesmente não resistia a tentação de sentir seus lábios tocando os dele. Dean era mais alto do que ela e para alcançá-lo, teria que ficar nas pontas dos pés, então a jovem se apoiou na pontinha do pé. Respirou fundo e pode sentir o cheiro de Dean, um cheiro suave e provocante. Assim que ele tocou seu rosto, Allison perdeu o equilíbrio. Seu corpo pendeu para trás antes que ela pudesse dar conta do que estava acontecendo, apertou a mão de Dean e segurou no colarinho de sua camisa. Isso fez com que os dois perdessem o equilíbrio e caíssem no lago, fazendo um barulho que só.

Assim que Allison se deu conta de onde estava, sentiu suas bochechas corarem de vergonha. Passou as mãos no rosto e abriu os olhos procurando por Dean, mas foi surpreendida por um jato de água vindo em direção ao seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e se virou, logo ouviu uma risada familiar. Era Dean, com suas vestes molhadas marcando bem os detalhes de seu corpo. Allison não pode deixar de rir também, devolveu a brincadeira ao rapaz, jogando água nele. Ficaram de gracinhas no lago por algum tempo, com direito a risadas e jatos de águas por todo o canto. Até que Dean se aproximou dela, puxando-a pela cintura e colando seus corpos molhados cada vez mais. Allison sorriu para ele e antes que pudesse se dar conta, seus lábios haviam tocado os lábios dele. Se beijaram apaixonadamente, aproveitando cada segundo que parecia ser eterno. Dean levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Allison, beijando sua bochecha rosada. A jovem olhou firme em seus olhos e ele sorriu.

- É melhor a gente sair daqui. - Sugerio enquanto sentia um vento gelado bater em seu corpo. - Antes que peguemos uma gripe.

Allison concordou com a cabeça e logo os dois já estavam fora do lago, caminhando em direção ao lugar onde haviam passado a noite. Dean juntou as coisas em sua bolsa e a colocou nas costas, tocou o braço de Allison e percebeu que estava gelado de frio. Não pensou duas vezes ao pegar o cobertor verde e colocar delicadamente em seus ombros.

- Pronto, agora você para de tremer. - Disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu com um sorriso. Notou a expressão de Dean que era um tanto pensativa, isso a deixou preocupada. - Há algo errado?

- Não... Não, eu só estou pensando... - O rapaz olhou para Allison e sorriu. - Vamos molhar o banco de nossos carros.

- Ah, não! - Pensou em uma resposta rápida. - Não vamos molhar o banco de nossos carros.

Ele esperou por uma explicação. Então ela continuou.

- Eu moro a alguns quarteirões daqui, dá pra ir andando... - Allison olhou para suas roupas molhadas. - Se você não se importar, lógico.

- É, acho que vamos chamar alguma atenção assim. - Sorriu brincando. - Eu não me importo, desde que eu esteja com você.

Os olhos de Allison brilhavam e a resposta estava em seu belo sorriso.

- Eu adoro quando você sorri. - Disse Dean, encantado com a expressão em seu rosto.

Os dois caminharam pelo parque até o portão de saída, andavam pelas calçadas das ruas que estavam quase desertas e logo foram se aproximando do apartamento de Allison. Pareceu ter sido rápido pelo fato de estarem juntos e conversando durante o caminho, mas os dois andaram quase cinco quarteirões juntos.

**xxx**

_"I wake up I'm alive  
In only a little while  
I'll cry  
'Cause your my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'Cause I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where"_

- Algum problema? - Argumentou Dean, ao notar que Allison colocava as mãos no bolso procurando pela sua chave, sem resposta.

- As minhas chaves devem ter ficado no carro. - Disse um pouco desanimada.

- Bem, você quer voltar lá para buscar?

- Não será necessário... - Ela se abaixou e levantou o tapete que estava em frente a porta de seu apartamento. Pegou sua chave reserva, sorrindo para Dean, ela abriu a porta. - Entre!

- Muito esperta, heim? - Ele sorriu, limpou os pés no tapete e entrou no apartamento, seguido por ela.

O ambiente tinha o estilo de Allison, cores claras e calmantes, um lugar perfeito para se descançar. Era tudo tão arrumadinho, com cheiro de lavanda no ar. Certamente ela não morava lá sozinha, o rapaz olhou para um retrado que estava enfeitando a estante, Allison estava sentada na grama e havia uma moça loira deitada em seu colo sobre uma almofada. Ele se aproximou para ver melhor, enquanto Allison entrava em seu quarto.

Dean segurou o porta-retrado em suas mãos e sorriu para si mesmo.

Logo, Allison atravessou a porta do quarto, segurava uma toalha na cor azul bebê e uma troca de roupas masculinas nas mãos. Se aproximou de Dean e entregou o conteúdo para ele.

- Você tem uma irmã? - Perguntou.

- Não... Só um irmão. - Sorriu. - E ele não vai se importar em te emprestar essas roupas.

Dean pegou a toalha e a roupa das mãos dela.

- Tem certeza? - Colocou a toalha no ombro e olhou para as roupas, uma bermuda marfim e uma camiseta branca, pareciam ser de marca.

- Claro. Ele não mora comigo, vem me visitar raramente.

- Obrigado! Eu prometo que devolvo. - Brincou.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Disse sorrindo, apontou para a porta do banheiro que ficava dentro de seu quarto. - Fique a vontade!

- Mas você tem que trocar essas roupas molhadas também, antes que pegue um resfriado. - Se preocupou.

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu já vou... - Se aproximou dele e retirou o porta-retrato de suas mãos. - Tomarei banho no quarto da Izzie.

- A garota da foto? - Agora ele havia compreendido.

- Isso! A minha melhor amiga... Dividimos o apartamento. - Olhou para a foto, as duas pareciam estar tão felizes juntas. - Agora vai!

- Sim, senhora. - Sorrindo, o rapaz entrou no quarto da jovem. Encostou a porta do banheiro, mas ainda era possível enxergá-lo por uma frestinha.

Allison parou diante a porta de seu quarto e espiou Dean por aquela pequena fresta. Ele tirou a camisa, depois o restante das roupas que cobriam cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Ela riu consigo mesma e balançou a cabeça com negação. Finalmente entrou no quarto, abriu a porta de seu closet e pegou a primeira roupa que viu por ali. Em seguida, caminhou direto para o quarto de Izzie, onde iria tomar o seu banho.

Aquele quarto era totalmente diferente do seu, Izzie era meio preguiçosa e deixava tudo bagunçado. E se Allison mexesse em alguma coisa com a intenção de arrumá-lo, seria pior. Izzie só achava suas coisas no meio da bagunça, ficava totalmente perdida quando alguém arrumava o seu quarto. Então Allison já tinha desistido de manter aquele cômodo limpo. Mas o cheiro era bom, um cheiro de bebê.

O quarto inteirinho pintado de rosa claro, com os móveis brancos e uma cama de casal no centro. Não era cama box, pois como a menina se mexia muito, a cama com rodinhas se balançava e quase a derrubara de lá uma vez. Se lembrou de quando a garota acordou de madrugada e foi se deitar com ela, devido a impossibilidade de dormir na cama box. No dia seguinte, elas haviam trocado de camas, com a ajuda do zelador.

**xxx**

_"You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes.."_

Após tomar banho, Allison abriu a porta do banheiro ainda com os cabelos molhados. Vestia uma saia jeans, azul marinho, e uma blusinha básica na cor preta. Enxugava as pontas de seus cabelos com a toalha, foi caminhando pelo apartamento até chegar na área de serviço, que ficava logo atrás da cozinha, e pendurou a sua toalha. Da cozinha, dava para se ver a sala e a porta do seu quarto, que permanecia fechada.

- "Dean ainda deve estar tomando banho" - Pensou.

Colocou água no fogo, decidida de fazer um chá. Arrumou a mesa para dois e se sentou no banquinho, pensativa.

- Hey... - Disse Dean, dando um beijinho em seu pescoço. Allison sorriu, se virando para ele.

- Eu nem te vi saindo do quarto! - Sorriu. - Eu fiz um chá para a gente. - Ia se levantar, mas Dean segurou em seus ombros, forçando-a a ficar sentada.

- Deixa que eu pego. - Ele se aproximou do fogão, trazendo o bule para a mesa. Se sentou ao lado de Allison e serviu as duas xícaras com chá.

- Obrigada. - Levou a xícara até sua boca e bebeu um gole. - Você mora sozinho? - Olhou para o rapaz.

Dean olhou para baixo, bebeu um gole de chá e sorriu.

- Mais ou menos... - Allison o olhou desentendida, então ele explicou. - Eu tenho um amigo, o Joe. O meu melhor amigo, na verdade...

- Ah...

- Mas ele vive viajando para congressos, então na maioria das vezes, eu fico sozinho. - Colocou a xícara na mesa.

- E os seus pais?

- Meus pais... - Dean fechou a cara, Allison percebeu o olhar de tristeza nele e decidiu falar alguma coisa.

- Meus pais estão longe também. - Colocou uma de suas mãos em cima da dele e apertou com carinho. Ele lhe deu um sorriso, deixando-a confiante.

- Que horas a Izzie chega?

Ah, Izzie! Ela havia esquecido de ligar para a garota, da ultima vez que a vira foi no recital de ballet. Seu rosto demonstrava preocupação, se levantou da mesa deixando Dean um pouco assustado.

- Eu esqueci de ligar para ela! - Correu para a sala e pegou o telefone, mas só dava caixa postal.

- O que foi? - Ele se levantou e foi até ela.

- O celular dela está desligado. - Se sentou no sofá, levando uma das mãos ao rosto.

- Não tem outra pessoa que você possa ligar e falar com ela? Ou se você quiser, podemos ir atrás dela... Eu Não sei, mas aonde você acha que ela costuma ir? - Dean se sentou ao lado da jovem, colocando um braço em volta do seu corpo.

- Ela já é grande, quer dizer, só dois anos mais nova do que eu.

- Entendi... Mas mesmo assim, você não acha que devemos ir atrás dela?

Ela sorriu para ele e lhe beijou. Logo ouviram um barulho na fechadura da porta, Allison se levantou em um pulo e correu em direção a porta. Dean encostou no sofá, olhando cada movimento da jovem, tinha um instinto super protetor com a amiga e isso era admirável.

Allison abriu a porta e deu de cara com Izzie. Puxou-a para dentro do apartamento e a abraçou, a garota não estava entendendo muita coisa e começou a rir.

- O que foi, Allison? - Retribuiu o abraço e logo a soltou.

- Nada, só estou feliz por te ver aqui.

- Ah... Eu também estou feliz em te ver! - Sorriu. - Olhou para o sofá e viu o rapaz que lhe era estranho. - Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - Brincou.

Allison puxou a garota pelos braços, a levando para perto de Dean.

- Izzie, esse é o Dean. - Apontou para o rapaz.

- Oi Dean! - Sorriu.

- Oi... Muito prazer, Izzie. - Esticou a mão em direção a garota.

Izzie sorriu novamente e o cumprimentou.

- Vocês dois estão namorando? - Beliscou a barriga de Allison. - Por isso você não voltou ontem para casa, né?

- Izzie! - Contestou Allison. Dean apenas sorriu, suas bochechas estavam coradas.

- Me desculpe por tirá-la de você ontem. - Disse o rapaz.

- Não se preocupe com isso! - Ela sorriu e deu alguns passos em direção ao seu quarto. - Gente, dá licença um pouquinho? Preciso colocar meus pés de molho na água... - Mostrou as sapatilhas de ballet que tinha em mãos.

- Ixi... Muito ensaio? - Allison perguntou.

- Sim, um saco isso! Vou acabar ficando sem unhas... - Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Allison olhou para Dean, sorrindo.

- Izzie faz faculdade de dança... Por mais que reclame, ela ama isso!

- Ela parece ser bem legal.

- É... Ela é sim. - Sorriu.

- Bem, eu acho que já abusei demais de você por hoje. - Olhou para o relógio.

- Claro que não, Dean! Eu adorei passar o dia com você. - Ela se aproximou do rapaz, colocando as mãos no colarinho de sua camisa.

Dean levou as mãos ao rosto de Allison, puxando-o para perto. Olhou fixamente em seus olhos, se encantando com o brilho daqueles olhos azuis.

- O jeito que seus olhos brilham... - Acariciou o rosto da garota. - Deixam qualquer estrela no chão.

- Eles só brilham assim quando você está por perto. - Allison encostou seus lábios nos dele, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior.

Dean a beijou, totalmente encantado com aqueles olhos. Olhou novamente para ela, depois olhou para o chão. Allison tentava encontrar os seus olhares, mas ele parecia um pouco preocupado. Como se o que estivesse fazendo, fosse errado.

- Eu preciso ir. - Beijou sua testa. - Pegou suas coisas no sofá e caminhou até a porta. Forçando um sorriso, que Allison certamente havia notado, fechou a porta.

A jovem se sentou no sofá desentendida. Será que tinha feito algo de errado? - Pensou.

_"... Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
let me love you, kiss you  
Baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
dream about  
dream about  
dream about your eyes  
eyes  
eyes  
beautiful eyes."_

**xxx**

* * *

O U T and A B O U T : primeiro, eu quero agradecer três pessoinhas que me ajudaram durante esse capítulo;

- Karen, por ter me contado as coisas romanticas e ter me deixado usar um dos fatos que ocorreram, na história lol. I love you, sis *-*

- Julia, obrigada pelo incentivo que você me dá... SEMPRE! Minha irmãzinha, linda. 3

- My, obrigada por ler sempre antes de todos e me dizer sua opnião... Isso me ajuda muito. Por corrigir os erros e brincar comigo que estamos fazendo uma nova reforma na língua portuguesa. LMAO! Te amo, moms.

- Aí, UHAUHAUHUA virou um chatline nas minhas reviews né? Desculpe por não ter agradecido antes aqui, mas vocês sabem que significa muito pra mim cada uma das palavras que vocês me dizem, certo? Meus amigos = Minha vida. Não vivo sem vocês, juro AUHAUHUAH tipo, nos momentos mais dificeis, vocês sempre estão lá e, não dá pra citar o nome de todos porque vocês são tantos e com certeza eu iria esquecer de alguém... But, o mais legal de tudo é que eu escrevo para vocês e ponto. :)

Ah, e a música é Beautiful Eyes, da Taylor (pra Julia heim) *-*

Quando eu acabar a fic, escrevo a relação das músicas e tals... Okay? xx


	6. Chapter 6

_I had never spent a moment with her before, so it was as if we now had a special... Connection. I am not saying that there wasn't already before, but it happens that some people are too stupid to notice it. Stupid Kid. I was too young to be sure of what love meant, and this is a feeling which attracts the safety of wanting to be with that person forever. Before, I just wanted to stay beside her and perhaps hang out together. Now things have changed, perhaps because I have grown and learned that love has many forms and concepts. Now I understand this sentiment. But somehow, I know it is too late..._

_

* * *

  
_

**C a p í t u l o VI**

_"You found hope, you found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away  
Found true love lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are_..."

O barulho da chuva caindo sobre o telhado, as gotas d'água escorregando pelo vidro e o assobio do vento querendo entrar por todas as possíveis frestas do apartamento, marcaram a madrugada daquele começo de dia.

O relógio já marcava 9 horas.

- Allie... - Disse Izzie quebrando o imenso silêncio daquela manhã. - Há algo de errado?

A garota estava preocupada, Allison passara a manhã inteira grudada no vidro da janela da sala, olhando as gotas de chuva escorrendo pelo vidro. Ainda estava usando pijama - uma blusa de mangas finas, acompanhando uma calça do mesmo tecido na cor bege. Como sempre, segurando uma xícara de café.

- Não, meu amor. - Se virou para a jovem loira. - Eu só estou... Pensando. - Tentou disfarçar um sorriso.

- Pensando no que? - A garota se aproximou da amiga, ainda preocupada.

Allison largou a xícara de café em cima da mesinha, estava pensativa. O fato de Dean ter saido de sua casa estranhamente ontem, lhe deixara incomodada. Não achava que tinha feito algo de errado, mas não era o que parecia pelo que o rapaz demonstrou.

Izzie a fitava seriamente, aguardando por uma resposta.

- Bem... - Começou. - O Dean saiu daqui ontem um pouco estranho.

- Defina ''estranho''. - Franziu a testa.

- Como se algo estivesse errado... - O tom de sua voz ia abaixando conforme as palavras iam sendo ditas. - Como se me beijar, fosse errado. - Pensou.

Allison se encostou na parede, cruzou os braços e respirou fundo. Izzie notou a confusão que ficara na mente de sua amiga, porém, não tendo muito o que dizer, a jovem a abraçou com ternura.

- Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele. - Aconselhou, ainda abraçadas.

Allison balançou a cabeça, concordando com a menina, embora duvidasse que teria coragem para perguntar algo. Logo, Izzie entregou o celular para a jovem.

- Liga pra ele.

A garota pegou o telefone das mãos da amiga, o encarou por alguns instantes. Tomou folego e apertou o botão para a discagem rápida, levando o celular rapidamente ao ouvido.

Izzie não tirava os olhos de Allison. Tudo o que ela ouviu do outro lado da linha, foi a menssagem da caixa-postal.

- O celular dele, esta desligado. - Avisou.

- Então, mais tarde você tenta ligar de novo... - Izzie a consolou.

- É... - Abaixou a cabeça, ainda com o telefone em mãos. - Farei isso.

- Certo. - Izzie sorriu e foi para a cozinha.

Allison cruzou os braços e se virou para a janela. Ficou por um tempo observando a chuva molhar o asfalto da rua, de tão forte que estava, parecia fazer um tapete branco no chão. Caía sobre as árvores, e com a ajuda do vento, as folhas respingavam aquela água no vidro pelo qual observava. Conforme a luz ia iluminando a janela, as gotas d'água brilhavam e logo deslizavam pelo vidro, até perderem o formato de gotas e se transformarem em uma pequena poça de água.

A jovem suspirou. Apertou o botão da discagem rápida de seu celular, novamente, e esperou o bipe da caixa-postal.

O vento batia no rosto da garota. Era uma brisa fria, que daria a qualquer um a vontade de se encolher nos braços um do outro, mas com Cameron era diferente, ela se achava perdida em seus pensamentos, a ponto de nem notar o frio.

_"She made it easy made it free  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see  
Sometimes it stops some times it flows  
Baby that is how love goes_..."

**xXx**

_"Hey Dean... Bom, aqui é a Allison, e eu liguei... Liguei pra saber como você está. Ligue-me quando puder, ok?! Beijos"_

O rapaz sentou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Ligar para Allison seria uma ótima opção, se ele não tivesse certeza que isso implicaria em ter que lhe dar uma explicação sobre o ocorrido da noite passada.

Dean não sabia o que fazer, talvez ele estivesse errado em ter se apaixonado por ela. Como se tivesse sido um erro ter se aproximado tanto da jovem, mas pela primeira vez na vida não se sentia culpado. Por um lado, Dean julgava nunca ter ficado tão feliz por errar. Mas por outro, seu coração apertava quando pensava em sua vida, ele não poderia levar Allison para junto de seus problemas. Isso seria cruel. Fazer alguém sofrer, é cruel. Mesmo não sabendo que atitude tomar, amar Allison lhe dava forças pra procurar uma solução.

_"You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
And it's a secret that no one tells  
One day it's heaven one day it's hell  
Its no fairy tale take it from me  
Thats the way it's supposed to be_..."

**xXx**

Já era segunda-feira. Chovia por todos os lados da cidade.

Naquela aula só estava Allison, Daniel e Julia. Dan havia sentado ao lado de sua irmã, Julia, durante a aula inteira, e Allison na sua frente. O garoto não estava prestando muito atenção no que o professor falava, batucava a caneta contra a mesa ou desenhava alguma coisa no caderno.

- Daniel! - Allison olhou um pouco brava para o garoto.

- Parei, foi mau... - Ele colocou a caneta em cima da mesa.

Algumas vezes, Dan olhava para o lado procurando saber o que sua irmã estaria fazendo, mas Julia continuava a dormir com a cabeça escondida entre os braços.

- Qual é o problema, Dan? - Allison reparou que o amigo estava um pouco preocupado.

- A Julia, dormindo de novo. - sentia um pouco de dó dela, pois sabia que ficara a noite inteira acordada estudando, mas já estava na hora de fazê-la acordar. - O professor não tira os olhos dela, Allie. Aposto que está esperando a deixa certa só para acordá-la e fazer mais uma das suas piadinhas sem graça!

Allison olhou para a amiga e, em seguida, rolou os olhos para o professor.

- Realmente, Dan, você tem razão. Melhor acordá-la... Eu achei que você não se importasse com ela a esse ponto. - A garota virou-se para frente.

- A imagem da Julia com as bochechas vermelhas, morrendo de vergonha, parece algo agradável para mim só quando a causa dela estar desse jeito sou eu. - Se explicou.

- Hum... Um irmão super protetor? Quem diria, Dan... - Colocou a ponta da caneta na boca.

- Não é isso! - Protestou. - Não posso deixar um velho barrigudo aproveitar-se da minha irmãzinha...

- E isso é ser o que? - Franziu a testa.

- Não sei! Mas eu não posso deixar ela perceber que eu ando preocupado com ela. - Arrancou uma folha de seu caderno. Allison apenas ficou observando.

O garoto amassou a folha de papel, fazendo uma bolinha, e jogou na cabeça de Julia quando o professor não estava olhando. A observou discretamente, para ter a certeza de que sua irmã havia acordado, depois fingiu estar concentrado na aula.

- Entendi, Dan! Você não aguenta alguém mais engraçado do que você, né? - Sorriu, provocando o rapaz.

Julia logo se despertou, olhou para Daniel e aquela imagem de garoto comportado não lhe convencera. Ela o fitava séria e o rapaz a ignorava, Allison tentava abafar uma risada enquanto copiava a matéria na lousa, com sorte, o professor ainda estava concentrado lendo seu livro.

- Bom dia, irmãzinha! - Dan não conseguiu evitar.

- Muito engraçado, Daniel, você voltou para o colegial? - Sorriu ironicamente.

- Sabia que tem umas gordurinhas bem feias saindo do lado da sua calça? Devia por algo mais largo, irmãzinha. - Começou a provocá-la.

Os olhos furiosos de Julia, rolaram de canto para Dan.

De repente, um livro voou em direção à cabeça de Daniel. Allison se virou para trás e viu o garoto caído no chão, inconsiente.

- Julia! - Allison se levantou e foi em direção ao garoto.

- Foi ele quem começou! - Se defendeu. - Já, já, ele acorda.

As duas ficaram observando o rapaz, enquanto isso, o professor se levantou da cadeira e foi andando em direção deles. Julia e Allison se olharam, precisavam de uma desculpa, ou seriam expulsas da aula.

- Posso saber o que ocorre por aqui? - Perguntou sério.

Allison e Julia tentavam levantar o rapaz do chão, enquanto pensavam em algo para responder ao professor.

- O meu irmão... Caiu da cadeira, senhor. - Disse um pouco nervosa.

- Eu não... - Tentou retrucar, mas Allison tapou a sua boca rapidamente.

- Podemos levá-lo até a enfermaria, senhor? - A garota perguntou, antes que o amigo começasse a tagarelar de novo.

Daniel se levantava, um pouco tonto, com a ajuda das garotas. O professor, um homem já passando da meia idade com a barba por fazer, só os observava pensativo. Não vendo outra saída, acenou com a cabeça um sinal positivo.

Caminhavam rapidamente até a porta, o professor não estava entendendo bem o que havia acontecido ali, mas também não fazia questão em saber. Voltou para sua mesa e continuou a ler o livro. Julia e Dan trocavam olhares furiosos no caminho.

Allison acompanhou Julia e Daniel até a enfermaria. O rapaz estava relutante em acordar. No caminho, sentiu seu coração disparar ao passar em frente a sala de Dean. Com certa esperança, a jovem lançou um rápido olhar para dentro do local. Decepcionou-se. Ele não estava lá. Por algum motivo - e aqui tentava negar para si que o motivo era ela - Dean havia faltado.

_"You laugh you cry no one knows why  
But ohh the thrill of it all  
Your on the ride  
You might as well open your eyes_..."

**xXx**

Ainda chovia em Chicago.

Allison caminhava em direção ao laboratório, a aula ia acontecer lá. Encontrou Debbie e Lia no caminho, foram conversando durante o percurso. Ao chegar na porta da sala, Allison olhou para a mesa em que sentava, aquela que dividia com Dean, e para a sua surpresa... As duas cadeiras estavam vazias. Normalmente o rapaz chegava mais cedo do que ela, mas de alguma forma, ela já sabia que ele não viria.

A garota pensava que se Dean quisesse conversar com ela, ele ligaria ou iria até o seu apartamento. Claro que se preocupava com o rapaz, só não queria ficar muito em cima dele, poderia ser chato.

Assim, os dias foram passando. As noites frias e chuvosas, tiravam o sono de Allison, e a sua preocupação por Dean, tomava conta dos seus pensamentos. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele, mas não podia ser sua culpa, ou podia?

_"You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall..._

_... Even angels fall  
Even angels fall"_

_

* * *

  
_

**O U T and A B O U T :** Julia, obrigada pela ajuda com aquela frase tão chatinha que nos deu um baita trabalho! *-*

Esse capítulo, embora esteja pequeno, só saiu por causa de uma pessoa: a My. Obrigada pela inspiração que você me deu, moms, você sabe como sou lerda e preguiçosa, se fosse só por mim, isso aqui só sairia no mês seguinte hauhuahuahauhua. 3

E bf, música para você. Me mandou bem na hora que eu estava decidindo qual música colocar e ela caiu direitinho pra esse capítulo! +_+


	7. Chapter 7

_And she don't know that i miss her so much... My heart won't let her go._

_

* * *

  
_

**C a p í t u l o VII**

Sabado chegara e com ele, o sol.

Allison havia adormecido, debruçada em cima da escrivaninha, a garota passara a madrugada inteira estudando. Teria que se dar bem naquela prova, já era a segunda vez que virava a noite na semana estudando daquele jeito.  
Os raios solares penetravam na janela do quarto, iluminando o seu rosto e logo todo o quarto.

A jovem foi se despertando aos poucos e se levantou da cadeira, se espreguiçando. Pelo jeito que o quarto estava iluminado, deveria ser umas 9 horas.

Allison caminhou até a cozinha, passou em frente ao quarto de Izzie e notou que a porta estava fechada, certamente a garota ainda deveria estar dormindo, e como de costume, levantaria bem mais tarde.

Colocou água no fogo para fazer o café enquanto observava o movimento da rua pela janela.  
Pessoas passeando com seus cães, crianças andando de bicicleta e casais caminhando. Pessoas aproveitando o dia ensolarado.

Aquilo lhe fez lembrar o final de semana em que estava com Dean no parque.

_"Como será que ele está?"_ - O barulho da água fervendo a fez despertar de seus pensamentos.

**xXx**

Assim que abriu a porta do prédio, uma ventania inesperada a pegou de surpresa. Allison usava um vestido pouco rodado, azul com toque esverdeado, que resaltava bem os seus olhos claros. Conforme o vento batia na jovem, a saia do vestido grudava em sua pele, deixando a mostra todos os contornos delicados do seu corpo. Allison fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa em seu rosto. Havia cheiro de chuva no ar.

_"I could go back to every laugh  
But i don't want to go there anymore  
And i know all the steps up to your door  
But i don't wanna go there anymore_

_Talk to the wind  
Talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find_"

A calçada era larga, toda enfeitada com arranjos de flores, as pessoas do bairro aproveitavam a paisagem para caminhar. As sombras das árvores faziam um desenho abstrato no chão, árvores com todos os tipos de folhas possíveis.

Allison continuava a caminhar.

Algo lhe chamou a atenção. Estava a uma quadra a sua frente, era um local coberto de árvores e flores. Crianças corriam e brincavam, algumas pessoas mantinham uma sexta de piquenique nas mãos ao entrar no recinto.

A expresão do rosto da garota foi ficando sério. Aquele local era o parque, o mesmo parque no qual passara um dia incrível com Dean.

_- será que ele está ai detro?_ - Pensou.

Ela permaneceu parada em frente a entrada do parque. Não sabia se dava um passo para frente ou um passo para trás. Aquela indecisão já estava deixando-a irritada, Allison simplesmente avançou alguns passos para dentro do parque e começou a caminhar por uma trilha de cimento que havia por ali. Logo avistou o lago em que caira dentro com Dean, a garota se lembrou do acidente de imediato e sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas logo riu.

Continuou a caminhar, tentando não prestar atenção nos casais apaixonados que trocavam beijos no gramado. Suspirou baixo enquanto tentava arrumar uma explicação para o sumisso de Dean. A verdade era que, no fundo, a garota temia que Dean achasse ser um erro ter se envolvido com ela.

Aos poucos, as nuvens bloquearam a presença do sol no céu. De azul para cinza, uma mancha ia tomando conta do espaço e a imagem de um possivel dia enrolarado, foi se desfazendo.

Era melhor voltar para casa, pois em breve as primeiras gotas d'água iriam surjir.

_"I'll leave my window open  
Cuz I'm too tired not to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
That you'll come in with the rain_

_I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far  
And I, I got to tell  
I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start_ "

A rua estava deserda, com apenas dois carros estacionados perto dali. Assim que Allison atravessou o portão prateado do parque, um carro vermelho parou do outro lado da rua. A porta do passageiro se abriu e um rapaz desceu de lá. Vestia roupas de inverno e uma boina que quase escondia o seu rosto, dificultando a qualquer um identificá-lo por trás de suas vestes. Allison se encostou no portão do parque e esperou o carro tomar o seu rumo, pois havia bloqueado a sua passagem.

A jovem observou o moço a tirar sua mala do carro e assim que a luz refletiu em seu rosto, ela pôde ver sua feição. Muito familiar.  
A porta do motorista se abriu e uma mulher alta, morena de olhos claros, desceu do carro.

- Pode deixar que eu levo essa mala, Dean. - Ela sorriu e tirou uma mala vermelha do banco traseiro.

_ - Dean?_ - Aquele som ecoou dentro da cabeça de Allison.

Ele se virou e tirou a boina da cabeça. [i]Era ele.[/i]

_- Mas quem era a mulher que o acompanhava?_ - Aquilo latejava em sua cabeça.

Allison os observava com cautela.

O rapaz se encostou na lataria do carro e se aproximou da mulher alta, mas era impossivel de escutar qualquer barulho vindo de lá. Um ônibos amarelo passou na rua cortando a visão de Allison e quando ele se fora, os dois haviam sumido.

As gotas de chuva se engrossavam e a jovem tomou pressa para ir embora.

_"Talk to yourself  
Talk to the tears  
Talk to the man who put you here  
And don't wait for the sky to clear_

_I'll leave my window open  
Cuz I'm too tired not to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain"_

**xXx**

- Chega! - Amy gritou da cozinha.

Ela e Izzie tentavam fazer uma torta holandesa, mas parecia que não estava dando certo.

- Definitivamente, não temos o dom para cozinhar, bem. - A mais nova, Izzie, resmungou.

- Pelo menos, a cozinha ainda esta inteira, pense pelo lado bom. - Amy passou o dedo na massa do doce e o levou até a boca. - Hum... Isso aqui está gostoso!

- Sério? - A garota ergueu uma sombrancelha, um pouco pensativa.

- Aham... - Amy mergulhou alguns dedos na massa e, em seguida, os passou na boca da amiga. - O que acha?

Izzie, surpriendida com a ação de Amy, tentava limpar os cantos da boca que sujara com a massa.

- Não esta ruim. - Um sorriso abriu em seu rosto.

- Será que a Allison vai gostar? - Se preocupou.

- Do doce, eu acho que sim. Mas dessa bagunça... - Apontou para o cômodo que tinha uma mistura de chocolate e creme nas paredes. - ... Eu tenho certeza que não!

As meninas se entreolharam e começaram a arrumar a sujeira que haviam feito.

**xXx**

A porta da sala foi fechada com cautela. Allison tirou os sapatos que estavam um pouco umidos e os deixou no cantinho da sala, depois ela os colocaria em seus devidos lugares. Caminhou até seu quarto ignorando o barulho que vinha da cozinha e se deitou na cama, logo seus olhos fecharam, ela precisa descançar.

Uma barulheira vinha vindo da cozinha, assim, ela nunca que conseguiria dormir para esquecer o que vira pela manhã. Se não dormisse, aquela dúvida ficaria latejando em sua cabeça, sempre. Ligou o som do quarto e colocou os fones no ouvido.

"Guess my is not the first heart broken, my eyes is not the first to cry.  
... My head is saying: fool forget him! My heart is saying: don't let go!"

A jovem fechou os olhos.

- Allie! - Izzie chamou, enquanto abria a porta do quarto da amiga. - Allie, Allie! Acorda! - Insistiu.

- Deixa a garota dormir, Izzie, depois nós mostramos a ela. - Amy estava com as duas mãos melecadas de chocolate.

- Depois? Estou me segurando para não atacar esse doce, quer me torturar é? - Resmungou novamente.

Amy segurava uma vasilha transparente, inteiramente preenchida com a torta holandesa. Izzie se aproximou de Allison e lhe arrancou os fones do ouvido.

"..." - A música já parecia ser um sussurro.

- Allie, eu e a Amy fizemos um doce. - Colocou os cabelos da garota para trás da orelha, esperando que ela se levantasse.

Allison abriu os olhos, recentemente fechados, e olhou para as meninas.

- O que vocês fizeram?

- Uma torta holandesa! - Disse Amy, enquanto se aproximava. - Não esquecemos de colocar as bolachas.

- E por incrível que pareça, está deliciosa. - Izzie observava Allison se levantar e sentar na cama.

- Vamos comer então! - Sorriu.

Amy se sentou na cama com as amigas e as serviu.

- Fizemos especialmente para você, Allie. - Izzie completou e Amy acenou com a cabeça.

- Ahw, que lindas! - Sorriu com uma certa emoção em cada palavra que pronunciara. - Por que acharam que eu merecia algo especial assim?

- Porque... - Amy tentou pensar em uma resposta.

- Você dança amanhã? - Izzie a cortou. Allison a olhou curiosa, assim como Amy. - Eu não. - A garota sorriu.

- Certo... - Amy sorriu, sem entender muito.

- É, - Concordou. - isso explica tudo, Iz. - Todas sorriram e começaram a comer o doce.  
**  
xXx**

O final de semana havia passado muito rápido. Allison não queria ficar pensando em Dean, isso já estava soando patético, mas ainda poderia ficar pior. Era segunda feira e ela tinha certeza que o rapaz estava na cidade, de certo ele iria para a faculdade. Afinal, as aulas eram importantes e não poderia ficar faltando nelas que nem se pode acontecer no colegial. Então, ele viria? Ele viria.

Após conversar com seus amigos, Debbie e Dan, a garota permaneceu paralisada em frente a porta do laboratório, onde aconteceria a aula. Debbie e Dan, caminharam até a segunda fileira e se sentaram, esperando que Allison fizesse o mesmo.

Ela olhou para a mesa ao lado, aquela em que costumava trabalhar sozinha no decorrer das ultimas semanas, e notou a presença do jovem rapaz que possuía os mais lindos olhos do campus. Fazia tempo que ela não o via ali. Seus lábios faziam o desenho de um sincero sorriso em seu rosto, estava feliz por vê-lo, só não tinha certeza de como agir em sua presença.

A luz do sol iluminava a sala com a ajuda das lampadas florescentes, os alunos conversavam entre si enquanto esperavam pelo professor.  
Allison caminhou até a mesa em que deveria ficar, suas mãos estavam frias, ela se sentou ao lado do rapaz e ajeitou seus livros em cima da mesa.

- Bom dia! - Dean tentava ser gentil ao querer conversar com a jovem.

- Oi... - Ela sorriu.

- Eu senti a sua falta. - Tentava encontrar o olhar de Allison.

A garota tentou não demonstrar surpresa no olhar e abaixou a cabeça.

- Você sumiu. - Agora, levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos. - Eu fiquei preocupada.

Dean sorriu docemente para a bela jovem e acariciou sua mão, que estava em cima da mesa.

- Eu estou bem. - Completou. - Me desculpe por tê-la deixado preocupada.

- Onde estava? - Perguntou.

- Bem... - Enquanto tentava pensar em uma resposta, o seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da mesa.

Dean fez um sinal para que Allison passasse o seu celular, e enquanto a garota o segurou, sem querer olhou no visor o nome da pessoa que estava ligando.

"Myleene."

Ela tentou disfarçar e entregou o celular para o rapaz.

_Deveria ser a garota que estava com ele no domingo_, pensou.

- Eu já estou indo. Ou melhor, te espero na frente da lanchonete. - Ele desligou o celular.

Allison tentava disfarçar um olhar curioso.

- Eu preciso ir... - Lhe deu um beijo no rosto. - Depois nós conversamos? - Sorriu.

- Claro. - Lhe devolveu um sorriso.

_"I've watched you so long  
Scream your name  
I dont' know where else I can see_

_But I'll leave my window open  
Cuz I'm too tired of laughing all these years  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain"_

**xXx**

- Você sabe, isso não é justo com ela. - Disse a moça dentro do carro vermelho.

- Eu sei! - Dean concordou enquanto fechava a porta do carro. - Mas estou confuso, não sei como contar a ela... Nem sei se eu deveria. - Os olhos do rapaz nitiam tristeza.

- Eu não posso decidir isso por você, Dean. Se você a ama ou gosta dela ao ponto de ter uma certa consideração, terá que fazer o que for melhor pra ela. - A garota viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do amigo.

- Quando o Joe volta?

- Eu não sei, você conhece o meu irmão, nos surpriende. - Sorriu.

Myleene colocou a chave no contato e logo o carro vermelho desapareceu do campus.

_"I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't wanna go there anymore."_


End file.
